


en guarde

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Day 1: Firsts, First Kiss, M/M, Xanlow Week 2017, but short one shots, my fics won't be one big cohesive thing this time, pls enjoy the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: xanlow week day 1: firsts





	en guarde

“Wh-Ha! Hayah!” _Thud_.

 

Laslow peeks open one violet eye and he’s mystified. He was doing some light sparring with his liege, as they often do, and Xander must have been distracted by something. Maybe the weather, maybe his duties, but somehow, and for the first time since he’s been in his liege’s employ, Laslow has managed to pin him down to the ground.

 

His knees burn where they scraped the dirt. He should have been wearing his boots but neither of them is properly dressed to spar. They decided to have this friendly match on something of a whim. He’s not sure what triggered the chain of events that led to Laslow knocking the foil out of Xander’s hand. All he knows is when Xander made a grab for it, he had to stop him by any means possible. That he tackled him was a stroke of insanity.

 

That’s how they ended up here, with Laslow’s legs on either side of Xander’s waist. He’s sure he bruised the inside of his thigh on Xander’s hip bone. Laslow’s hands are caught up pressing Xander’s wrists back over his head and into the ground. Laslow grins wide as excitement settles over him. “Beat you,” He says. Breathlessly he tries to blow his silvery bangs out from in front of his eyes.

 

He beat him! He’s bested Xander before, but this is the first time he’s done it so _absolutely_. This is the first time he’s ever knocked his feet out from under him. Xander is paralyzed with his surprise underneath him, too. Those gorgeous, wine colored eyes are wide and his cheeks are splattered pink—no doubt embarrassed that Laslow defeated him so definitively—and he’s struggling to slow his breathing.

 

Then he leans up closer until Laslow can feel Xander’s panted breaths against his mouth. Suddenly Laslow is struggling to breathe normally, too. Xander’s eyes slip closed, and Laslow’s close a second after. He hesitates, but then he leans down to meet Xander’s lips. It’s startling. Like a tiny shock. Laslow pulls back momentarily. Xander pushes up to reconnect their lips. Laslow supposes that’s as good a sign as any that he should give in.

 

It’s easy in that moment to melt into a kiss. Laslow can’t say he hasn’t at least thought about kissing his liege before. The only problem is that, well, Xander is the prince and… oh! Laslow pries his hands away from Xander and scrambles back. It takes him a second, but then he’s sitting upright on Xander’s hips. Xander looks at him with a startled face and Laslow… well, he hides his face in his hands. “Forgive me!” He chokes.

 

“Laslow,” Xander sits up on his elbows and Laslow peeks at him between his fingers.

 

“M-Milord?”

 

“Forgive me,” he echoes. He pulls Laslow forward and into another kiss. This one is, possibly, more startling than the last. Laslow’s eyes lid, then his eyelashes land on his cheeks. He nods his head yes. If this is Xander’s crime, Laslow can easily forgive him.


End file.
